


Complete

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Donna didn't know their names, but in her hour of need, they were there to help.





	Complete

She didn’t know their names, but the days Donna needed help, they were there.

The dark skinned couple who paid for her groceries, when Donna embarrassedly realised that she left her wallet at home.

The tall man wearing a belt and suspenders, who spoke with an American accent, who called a locksmith, when one day, Donna realised she left her keys inside. He was just passing by, she in a panic, when she nearly threw her mobile to the ground when she also realised that the battery was flat.

She smiled back at the man wearing a bow tie, sitting at a nearby table, in her local café. He got up, and spoke.

‘Here, it’s my shout’ he offered kindly.

‘Thanks’

‘You’re welcome’ he replied, leaving to return to his friends.

Donna left the café in a much better mood than she arrived in.

And there was the older Scottish man with wild grey hair, when her youngest child was in hospital. He didn’t say anything, but just observed her from a distance.

Donna would’ve normally said something about that, but she felt like she knew him, like the other people who had assisted her.

Donna always knew she was missing something from her life, but when she was in the presence of these strangers, she felt complete.


End file.
